1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer software, and, more particularly for computer software for image compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of endeavors may produce large numbers of digital images. In various aspects, significant amounts of computer hardware may be required to store the digital images. The transmission of digital images across networks may require large bandwidth because of the large size digital images may have. Also, because of the large size digital images may have, significant amounts of time may be required to transmit the digital images.
In order to address these problems, digital images may be compressed in order to reduce the size of the digital image that is stored or transmitted. While methods exist for compressing digital images, may existing methods lose information during the compression.
Accordingly, for at least the above reasons, there is a need for methods, systems, and compositions of matter for compressing digital images and that may compress digital images essentially without loss of information.